Death Angel
by ChibiMilly13
Summary: Set on Gunsmoke, this is a story about a young woman named Naomi, a wanderer. Nobody has ever seen her before, yet she knows them. Why is that?


Hey there! This fanfic inspired me while I was listening to the first OST to Trigun and also when I was having ideas(yes...I'm obsessed with Trigun, ^^;;;) Anywho.. this is probably one of my best ideas for a fanfic yet(or maybe not, I dunno.. XD;;;) Please read and review! And please read and review my other fanfics! Thanks ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN. TRIGUN WAS CREATED BY YAHSHIROU NIGHTOW, THEREFORE IT'S HIS.   
  
*Naomi, however, is my own character... ^^;;;*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Woman, Naomi  
  
It was a nice day in May City; a city full of life with many people. Though there were two suns on Gunsmoke, today just seemed to be pleasant unlike some other days. Some were outside enjoying the nice breeze blowing from the West. Some were running about, doing errands. Others were too busy with work to notice the nice weather.   
  
*in another part of town, by the cemetary*  
  
By the entrance of the cemetary, there stood a young looking woman. She had long dark purple hair that was waving with the breeze along with her black coat. Her black sunglasses reflected from the sun's glare. Her cross choker also shined from the rays. "So. This is where the dead lay.." she said softly. Then she walked into the cemetary. Just like in any cemetary, there were rows and rows of tombstones. Some had flowers by them, and some had candles and stuffed toys. However, the woman was not interested and passed by them. Instead, she kept walking down the little dirt part, until she reached a big open field.  
  
At this part of the cemetary, there were no tombstones or flowers or anything of the sort. All you saw were little crosses sticking out of the ground. There must have been at least 500, or maybe more. Then the woman just bended down on her knees and starting praying quietly. After saying a few prayers, she got up, bowed down her head, and walked away.  
  
She got to the entrance again, just looking around the area of the city. "Hey miss!" someone shouted. "Look out!" The woman then raised her arm and managed to catch a ball in her hand. "Over here!!" someone yelled again. Then the woman turned around to see 3 boys standing and looking at them. She gave them a puzzled look. "Throw the ball over here!" one of the boys yelled. She looks at her hand and sees the ball. "You mean this one?" she asked. "Yeah!" they shouted. "That one!" Then the woman throws it far.   
  
The boys go to catch it, but they miss. So the boys run after the ball. The woman just follows them. Soon, the boys and the woman catch up to a man with blonde spikey hair, aqua eyes, and sporting a red trenchcoat with bullet holes. Unfournately, he got hit with the ball, and now he had a bruise on his forehead. "Hey!" one boy exclaimed. "It's Vash!" The other boys looked at him and they smiled.  
  
Then Vash looked up at the boys. "Oh hey guys! What's up?" The boys started grinning at him and snickered. "??? Why are you laughing?" All of a sudden, the boys jump on him and start wrestling him. "We got you now, Vash!" they yelled. Vash tried to get free. "DAAAHHHH!!!" he yelled. "Lemme go! I beg for mercy! MERCY MERCY MERCY!!!!" The woman just gives them confused looks. Then a woman yells saying that she wants her boys home. "Aww geez!" said one boy. "We gotta go! Later Vash!" They get off him and run off.   
  
The woman walked toward him and looked down at him. "Uhh..Are you alright?" she asked. He looked up at her as he layed on the ground. "Uh-huh! I'm fine!" Then he got up and smiled at her. "So what's your name? I'm Vash!" "Naomi..." she replied. Then they shook each other's hands. "Well...it's very nice to meet you, Naomi" Vash said. "Uhh...yea...same here." she said softly.   
  
It was still nice outside as the cool breeze blew by. "So, what are you doing here?" Vash asked Naomi. "Ohh...umm...just travelling around, that's all." she answered. "Ahh..." he said with awe. "What's the next town you're going to?" She looked at him. "Well...I really have no destination. I just go wherever my soul thinks I should go." "Ohh.." he said a little confused. "Well anyways...how about you travel with me?" "What?" said Naomi. "You know," said Vash. "We can travel together. Besides, it's better to be with someone then be alone, right?" Then he smiled at her again. "I guess so..." she said all quiet. "It couldn't hurt..." Then Vash put his arm around her. "Huh?" she asked. "Now to head to the bar!" Vash said boldly as he marched towards the bar, taking Naomi with him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Darn! I didn't get to the plot yet!! ;; But this chapter was just mostly to introduce you(the reader) to Naomi. So what did u think? Did u like it? Hate it? Please review! Thanks! ^^ 


End file.
